Episode 3920 (11th October 1995)
Plot Rita isn't sure if she should invest in the Rovers or not. Although Des keeps standing her up, Maxine is still keen on him. Vera tries to find a job for Jack, fearing they'll soon be through the £30,000. Des decides to stop seeing Maxine as she's too much of a clinger. Vicky tells Steve she's renting a Quays flat. He is annoyed that she has done it without telling him when he wanted to buy rather than rent. Sarah Louise goes to have dinner with Don to give Martin some peace when he's supposed to be minding her. Maxine doesn't like the way everyone accuses her of chasing Des. Mavis offers to take The Kabin off Rita's hands. The McDonalds apologise to each other, he accepts the flat and she agrees to open a joint bank account so he doesn't have to keep asking her for money. Rita asks Alf's advice. He poses the question that if the Rovers is such a success then why hasn't Bet any savings? Rita realises Bet is a bad risk to back. Des apologises to Vera over the house. She feels that it's a good job it fell through as the mortgage would have been huge. Des is surprised when Maxine tells him she knows he doesn't want a steady relationship and that's fine by her - she just wants to have fun. Bet gets the brewery to drop the price by £2,000 but Rita tells her she's thought about it, but she's not going through with it. Mavis is embarrassed when they start rowing in The Kabin. Bet accuses Rita of only having money because she married into it and Rita tells her she's jealous as she couldn't marry Len. They shout at each other, bringing up past hurts; Bet tells Rita that without Len, she'd be nothing but a "clapped out chorus girl", to which Rita retorts that it's better than being a "clapped out barmaid". Bet tells Rita she doesn't know the meaning of friendship, that's she sorry she ever asked and leaves The Kabin, effectively ending their friendship. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Gail Platt - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Dun 2 A T *Denise's *Jim's Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: There are signs of marital disharmony for the young McDonalds. Meanwhile, things are reaching a head at the Kabin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,870,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Notable dialogue Bet Gilroy: "Excuse me, I've run that flamin' pub on my tod for years!" Rita Sullivan: "Yes, and not made a penny from it. Well, have you? Unless you're keeping something from me?" Bet Gilroy: "Are you saying that I'm lying? That you think I've got thousands of pounds stashed away, is that it? I only wish to God I had. You can see me statements if you want. What is this Rita, what's going on?" Rita Sullivan: "Look, you're wanting me to put up thousands of pounds. I'm entitled to ask you why you haven't any savings if this pub of yours is such a wonderful business proposition." Bet Gilroy: "Don't you come the high and mighty with me, lady. You'd not be stood there with a bulging bank balance if you hadn't flamin' married it!" Rita Sullivan: "Yes, Len left me a tatty little shop but it was me who worked my guts out over there, me that opened this place." Bet Gilroy: "It was Len's cash what got you started. But for him you'd have bin nowt but a clapped-out chorus girl!" Rita Sullivan: "Better than a clapped-out barmaid!" Bet Gilroy: "Talk about fair weather pals? I should have known better than turn to you." Rita Sullivan: "Nobody pours thousands of pounds down the drain no matter how good pals they are!" Bet Gilroy: "Pals! Pals! You don't know the meaning of the word!" Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD